To Feel the Beat
by A Feather of Pepa
Summary: With the FIFA World Cup swiftly approaching, Jewel and Blu struggle to encourage Viorica- one who fears flying, like her father- to give it a shot. The tension builds when smugglers await the soccer tournament to emerge, waiting for the ideal chance to strike out. But as a familiar face wanders the forest, running in with their chick, the unexpected will occur- 'flying lessons'.
1. Chapter 1: Afraid to Fly

_AUTHOR NOTE_

_So… Here I am, with another Fanfic. I plan to finish all of these, so don't worry- in the mean time, pretend the ending scene didn't happen. You know, the part where the three chicks and their parents fly with Linda and Tulio? Yup! Pretend it didn't happen! At least, pretend that this story is the timeline before that._

_On another note… this is what I genuinely think what is going to happen in Rio 2. Having read the sequel plot hints, I'm merely using my intuition. And YES, this is a redemption Fanfic. Not because I truly believe that there's something excluded in Nigel's character, but because this is what happens in my head when I think about the sequel. So, I thoroughly hope you enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rio._

Chapter One: Afraid to Fly

"N-no! I don't wanna!" Viorica wailed, her beautiful Caribbean plumage bristling with perplexity. Her eyes, which were delicately kissed by the teal blue ocean, shrank under pressure. Her parents had been pushing her to try flying- again. If this kept up, who knew what kind of new reaction she would gain? "Mama, I… I can walk. I'll just walk to the beach like this, see? Huh? Huh? Please?" Jewel moaned and exchanged an uneasy glance with her azure mate, before blinking her homogenous eyes back to her young daughter.

"Look, sweetie. Birds fly. There's nothing much you can do to change that theory. Okay, I know you've heard of that story on how we fell in love. You know that your Papa was scared to fly, too. But he did it under pressure, as you are about to."

Viorica trembled hard, her eyes wide, petrified. She could hardly believe her Mama's callousness. How could she be so cold about her daughter's dread? Doesn't she realize that, though the fear of heights got Viorica, she could not bear to think of lingering in the sky like that? Trepidation travelled up and down the blue macaw chick's back. Her chest respired swiftly, begging for air to handle this state of affair. "B…. Buuht, M… Mama…" she breathed, spots dancing across the baby's vision, "I… I can't…"

A gentle wing rubbed her back, pacifying her terror of the next few moments. "There, there. I'm sure we don't have to press her, do we, Jewel?" Viorica sleepily leaned against her Papa's belly; head snuggled into the dusty scent of his azure plumage. Blu rubbed her head comfortingly, shooting a glance to the female macaw in front of them, tending to the nest. "I mean, you do realize that learning to fly isn't as easy as you think, especially when you're scared to? Having aerophobia is a big issue, Jewel. I figured it out by pressure, but everyone is gonna be different."

"Papa! Papa!" Aquario cried happily, fluttering into the hollow from the outside world. His quills were a deep, oceanic blue, hence his name. His eye-colour trait repeated Jewel's, having them a slightly darker appearance of a watery cobalt. "Papa, Indiver learnt to do tricks in the air! Come see, come see! It's so cool!" a flash of envy blasted through his baby sister's eyes, but the male chick, dyed a brilliant cobalt blue, was also one to fail to see things…

The three chicks, born to the last blue macaws on Earth, had their own personalities, each instinctive from the wonders of the world. If one were to simply put them all together, it would be as though these three children were one. Indiver, with a splash of bright cerulean blue as his proud plumage, was the audacity. Foolishly taking situations head-on, imprudent to the consequences the state of affairs may bring. However, he had inherited from Jewel, compassion- that of which she hadn't discovered herself until she met Blu. This was one part of three pieces.

Aquario was an easy-going fellow, the middle child. His calm, cool, collective personality clearly appeared in the small voice that he projected from his throat, when he spoke quietly about logic and acumen. That said, his mahogany eyes matched his Papa's, as did the reasonable influence he had on his siblings. However, there were certain moments, be he happy or excited, that he would burst in bliss.

Conversely…

There was the third- the little sister. Viorica was a matching copy of Jewel herself, proudly owning a beautiful set of Caribbean kissed eyes. The way she responded to situations was… different. Something in her brain would click, and she would hide if the stranger were hostile, or curiously peek on them if it were an expression she could not name. She was the shy fraction of her siblings- they were brought together and had a special connection no bird could understand.

Of course, it was natural for triplets to have that link. Blu had elucidated the situation to Jewel the other day, as they played at the beach with Nico and Pedro.

"Look, Jewel," Blu sighed, scooping up his baby girl with his wings, "since today is a pretty awesome day outside, how about we go and visit Luiz?" they hadn't seen the bulldog for ages, and even the chicks were begging for a glimpse of their furry friend. Viorica's eyes sparkled at the theory, and the dread of flight suddenly vanished.

"Did I hear someone say Luiz?" Indiver's gruff, juvenile voice squeaked in excitement as he leaped through the gap of the hollow tree. His eyes gleaming in thorough idyllist, the eldest of the three playfully grabbed Aquario's wing and dragged him heartedly out of the nest, before gently extracting his little sister from Blu's protective grip and holding both her wings, leaping up and down. Viorica bristled at his energetic expressing and struggled not to bounce with him- conversely, the vigour was too much and overwhelmed her small, hearty being. Letting her two brothers bring out the fun side, the Caribbean-kissed macaw happily leaped into the air and jumped around the hollow room.

Blu smirked at the sight of the three, while Jewel put on her best scowl. "Agh. We're supposed to be teaching her to fly, not letting her off the hook, brainiac." She hissed at him, her electric blue eyes sparking in impatience. "And hey!" she commanded, "Quit bouncing around. I haven't said 'yes'!" The fledglings gave a sharp intake of air and scuttled towards her, with eyes as big as the moon.

Their pupils went extremely large as though they were suddenly cartoon characters. Beatific smiles grew on their small beaks, and Viorica stared up at her Mama pleadingly. "_Pllleeeeeaaaaassseeee?_" the three of them begged in unison.

"Aw, c'mon, Jewel. Just for today." Blu pressed along with them, anticipating that, under this much pressure, she would agree.

He was correct.

"… Fine…" she mumbled under her breath grudgingly. "Viorica, I expect you to at least flutter when we get back, all right?" to this, the chick moaned and buried her face in her electric blue wings. Indiver giggled at this and rubbed her back, eyes kindled warmly.

"Aw, c'mon. It can't be that bad, can it?"

Viorica glared at him. "Oooh. You really don't have any idea."

* * *

_AUTHOR NOTE_

_And off they go! All righty! This was fun! Until we meet again in the next chapter, enjoy and review if you can!_


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

Chapter Two: Who Are You?

"Hey, Luiz!" Blu gave a joyous cry and leapt forwards at the prospect of reuniting with an old friend. The bulldog's head popped out from behind a shield of strong iron, his face concealed by a sturdy helmet of tough copper. As his short, stubby paw flicked up to brush it away, Luiz's eyes lit up like two big suns. The next thing he knew, as the canine drew himself away from the machinery table, three bundles of slick sapphire blue threw themselves at him.

"Uncle Luiz!" they chorused with idyllic smiles as the chicks bowled him over. Luiz flicked his ears up in utter surprise when they landed against his soft belly. Viorica looked up at him with wide eyes. "Hi, Uncle Luiz!" her voice, among all, was laced with the sweetness of a plump rose. "How ya doin'?"

"Uncle Luiz is jazzing!" as if to prove his good health, Luiz puffed out his chest and rose to his feet groggily. "A bit… knocked over an' all, but jazzing!" the three chicks giggled and surrounded their uncle excitedly, willing to fill him in on recent news. Indiver proudly expanded his chest, making him appear to be a round ball of gossamer azure feathers, and Aquario peeped at him curiously. What he going to tell him about Viorica's fear of flying, due to humiliating herself?

"Uncle Luiz, guess what!" Indiver began, his mahogany copper eyes gleaming in the depth shadows of Luiz's garage. Shafts of light weakly broke through and light landed upon the macaw family and their furry ally, allowing them to glimpse the canine in full, sturdy shape. His chocolaty-patched, silky white fur was smooth and shining in the illumination, and as he perked his ears willingly towards the bouncing male blue macaw chick, his russet eyes slightly expanded questioningly.

"I learned a new trick for flying today! It's like this, and a loop like this-" while the fledgling began to boast in the air, showing off his lightning flight, Viorica shared a sigh of relief with the cobalt, watery chick beside her. Caribbean-kissed eyes met coppery bark brown.

"Well." The small chick sighed, dusting a particle of dirt from her chest feathers, "That certainly ended well." Aquario gave a gentle smirk of amusement and prodded her gently with an oceanic wing.

"Yup, but it could've been worse, you realize. You know how Indiver is; blurts everything to get attention, but regrets it almost instantaneously after when someone gives him a glare." To that combat, both the siblings snickered and continued to gaze on as Indiver finished up his trick. Jewel and Blu had occupied themselves by starting up a striking conversation with Luiz, regarding the exciting news of the passed Carnival. The bulldog had been trapped inside on such a heart-warming occasion that he practically begged the two macaws to tell him what occurred. But fortunately for him, it was the same wonder and magic as the previous year.

"Maaaaammmaaaaaa," Viorica whined finally, when all three chicks were lined up and in coordination.

Indiver had just completed his task of showing off- but then found another occupation to take him over- tackling Luiz. Of course, the others had eagerly joined in when the task was to bring the canine to the ground, but then the fun immediately ended when Luiz let out a short bark of anguish.

They scrambled off in efforts of avoiding damage further, and since then they were stuck in a proper, dainty little line where their parents could keep an eye on them. "Can we go outside and play? Pleeaaasseee?" When she glanced callously in their direction, her electric blue eyes sparked in realization- they were bored. And when they were bored, disaster.

"I think that's a great idea," the blue macaw concurred. A smile graced her beak as she made her way towards them, Blu following in pursuit and Luiz perking up his ears curiously. He remained in his spot in the dark, concealed garage as the mother gestured towards the door leading into the illuminating sunlight rising into the sky. As quick as lightning, the chicks darted towards it with a scream of "FREEDOM".

With the adults following with a leisure pace behind, Viorica screamed in delight to be away from such dense circumstances. After all, her hatred for cold, wet, damp places had grown ever since that tale of her parents' escape from the smuggler's den and the big scary bird had first been told. Yet the story was so exhilarating that she could listen to it over and over and never grow monotonous of the routine.

The antagonist made her curious, however, and she wondered of his fate and whereabouts. Was he still alive? The thought sent a cold shudder down her spine. If so, would he come back for the thrill of revenge? Would he place Viorica's family in danger? The little chick rolled her shoulders and tucked up into a walking, gossamer Caribbean ball of beautiful plumage. Somehow, the idea seemed… intriguing. Like she were about to be introduced to the most amazing adventure of her lifetime, just like her Mama and Papa.

Viorica heavily admired her mother's cool attitude and protective behaviour, but also looked up to Blu's sharp, intelligent skills. After all, she wished not to throw herself into such hazardous situations without a second thought about the peril she may be in. The theory seemed too vacuous. She would much rather think first, and then act upon her reasoning. When marvellous compliments about how she was so much like her father came along, Viorica, the small, juvenile copy of her mother, would beam with pride. After all, who wouldn't want to be like her father- brave and strong, willing to risk his life for his mate, able to pick locks, plan and logic? His character seemed to be like the best one in the world.

Of course, his acumen brain seemed second-preferred after hearing Jewel's side of the story, on how Blu was a clumsy macaw who struggled to find his bearings in the forest. The little wandering chick giggled at that. How asinine it seemed that a natural born bird, born into the depths of this luscious jungle, couldn't even know East to West when facing the jungle head-on. She was auspicious and grateful enough that she was knowledgeable of both languages of Portuguese and English, as well as blessed with the gift of knowing her surroundings in the forestry, but Viorica considered… being _too_ much like her father.

After all, she was scared to fly. It wasn't just plain old nervousness of the sky, and lingering in the air, as divine as it seemed- it was actually spawned by the first time she flew. The young chick with cerulean-kissed eyes pondered away with cringing thoughts of her primary absconds. She had been so eager, like her brothers. They were leaping around the hollow, proudly examining their glorious cerulean wings. Soon, they were going to be off on their own adventures and journeys and write their own story- figuratively speaking.

The boys were just excited to learn so many techniques and stunts- little Viorica was yearning to be out on her own, to be one with the firmament. It seemed just as beautiful as her mother described- big, blue, and everlasting, just beyond Viorica's wildest dreams. How she desired to float like a bubble, gracefully drifting across the heavens and alone with the soft clouds. The air currents would lead her to her destiny, like they led her Papa. He had been introduced with the soft currents of love, and she was going to be naturally introduced.

But not everything was what she desired.

_Viorica felt something inside of her. She _felt_ it. She felt her blood pounding in her veins, she felt the soar of her heart and the sky embrace her as the chick leaped out of the hollow with her brothers. A few onlookers watched with gentle amusement at the fledgling's excitement, as they fell towards the soft, leafy floor. On instinct, Indiver spread out his wings and immediately took to the air, flying gracefully. Aquario followed the same divine route, and Viorica was so caught up in watching them that she nearly forgot to do so herself._

_But she performed the same tactic. The wind kissed her Caribbean dyed feathers and gently lifted her into the air. Viorica felt her heart beat, the amazing feeling of being one, like the chick always desired. The sensation was so impossible to describe… it was just so wonderful._

_But she failed to ignore those… on-looking stares… it were as though a million pairs of eyes glared at her from all directions. Bearing her down, staring intently, and awaiting her to fall and disgrace herself. Viorica shivered, and the feeling of beauty vanished. The heartbeat it dissipated, the cerulean chick was tumbling through the air, screeching in utter panic as she struggled to ungracefully dodge the amounts of brutal trees blocking her path. Her wings beat at uneven times, lowering her altitude dangerously to the ground. She was flailing like a fish out of water, with no way back in._

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she cried in her last few moments in the air, before giving up all together and inauspiciously landing in a pool of sticky mud._

_Hilarity exploded from all areas in the jungle. Chicks that had already flown were rolling on their sides, while parents looked on in mild concern. Viorica rose to her feet and discovered that she was covered with slimy, slick mud. The cool pasture only made her face explode with mild heat and tepid blushes. The fledgling began to sob; she had lost the beat, she had failed as a bird… she had humiliated herself for life. No one would ever consider her a dame. Not after witnessing that. As the laughter mocked her from all watchers in the jungle, the tears streamed from her chubby azure cheeks. _

She had not realized that, while she was walking, tears were swimming in her icy blue eyes. The memories had influenced her to never try to fly again. She couldn't risk that kind of humiliation. It had crushed her dreams so much that there wasn't the slightest bit left to grow again. She didn't want to abscond either, and see how much she would fail for herself. It just didn't seem worth the loss. Not that she had anything to lose.

But the lack of consciousness while taking a stroll also resolved into getting herself lost in an unfamiliar territory.

"H-hello?" Viorica wailed, teary eyes wide as she spun in circles, struggling to recognize where she was. The slum streets threatened to consume her in a series of shadows and arching, haunting the small chick walking in the middle of the roar. The stone ground was smooth and filthy beneath her talons, with dirt and garbage splattering as far as the eye could see. At least, from her small view of the world, it was.

The deeper she journeyed through the endless tunnels, the darker and more insanitary it became. Dimness washed over her oceanic coloured shape and distinguished her as though she were forced to mingle with the rest of the shady gloom. Viorica felt a wave of insecurity wash over her. Was this what the slums were really like? To feel so betrayed and scared for your life, even when you need not to? It was as though the influence wasn't just because of the denseness. Like it were encouraged by evil, wicked forces. The fledgling shuddered again and tucked her wings closer for comfort.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Viorica jumped, the tears freshly streaming down her face, and looked around in a feral manner, fear making her heart pound wildly. The voice was a snarl, drenched with the most malevolence she'd ever heard. Then came a long hiss, helping her discover the source.

There, perched on one of the slum building's window sills, was the large hulky shape of an angry dame. Their eyes glinted in detest as the looker glared down at the other individual. Long pollen yellow feathers streaked out from the top of the other's cranium. And their eyes- they were a dull, evil shade of maple brown.

"I-I-I… come in peace…?" Viorica laughed nervously, though bit her tongue at the vacuous answer. The eyes widened in slight surprise, as though they had anticipated a different, diverse response. A response of equal hostility, perhaps, or maybe he expected… someone… older.

"Hrm." The figure grumbled, his eyes softening a little once catching the tears dripping from her eyes. Then his own maple narrowed in anger- Viorica predicted that he was angry with _himself_, for showing pity- and the stranger cautiously stared at her.

He knew this type. He knew where she came from. He knew who she was related to. And he detested it. But, he knew as well, that he had to let this small thing take no blame for aforementioned occurrences. Even if he was still bitter about it.

"Mmmmmmmmm…" Viorica shrank when this shape examined her like a vulture, his eyes wide as he took everything in. The stranger then slit his eyes and cocked an eye ridge thoughtfully, jumping down from the shadows and fluttering softly onto the ground. He directed himself to a gleam of golden sunlight that dripped through the slums, where his dirty ashen body and figure was revealed, and where he took a pace toward her, eyes still wide with an expression she couldn't put a name to. However, the chick's eyes widened in horror as she connected the story of her parents' adventure, involving an antagonist, to the sulphur crested cockatoo before her.

"Y-you're… y-you…!" Viorica took an alarmed pace back, her throat projecting a flurries of squeals and squeaks of panic. The no-namer felt the feathers on the back of his feathers rise in trepidation. She must have heard this tale.

"No," he muttered quietly, so much that it was hard to tell if his voice was even there at all. Another step forward. Viorica trembled at the sight and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for doom. But instead she received a shock- perhaps a surprise.

Large, gossamer feathers scooped her up. They enveloped her with soft, ticklish vanes whilst this enormous stranger gently wiped the tears from her eyes; Viorica opened them to the blurriness of his softened face. Though his personality contained bitter retorts and anything of the sort, he could not bear to see fear or tears.

Not anymore.

"Viorica!"

Immediately, his pollen yellow crest stood on end with alarm. He gently placed the chick on the stony path of the slums and began to pace backwards, his feathers beginning to bristle. Viorica turn herself around to the echoes of her name, recognizing her mother's concerned call. They had not reached her location, but were swiftly nearing. Glancing over her shoulder, the chick stammered as the large figure fled. "W-wait! Come back!" she squeaked, her Caribbean kissed eyes extending to their limits. "Why are you-"

"Who are you talking to?" Jewel's voice rang out as she darted towards her daughter, enveloping her in a hug. Viorica squeaked as cerulean feathers squeezed into her mouth; she spat them out and returned her Mama's embrace. "Geez, Viorica, don't run off like that. You can't have your head in the clouds around the slums… You know how easily you walk off." Vigilantly, the mother macaw pulled away, resting her wings on the very small baby's shoulders. Beautiful shades of Caribbean sparked against electric blue eyes as Viorica gawked up at her mother. "… Who were you talking to, sweetie?"

The fledgling thought back to her suspicions, and his embrace, his comfort. If this was who she predicted, and he was… different, then Viorica would do him a favour- her mother was pretty avenging. And if he really was, then he must have gained a heavy dose of compassion.

"No one important, Mama."


	3. Chapter 3: Never Again

Chapter Three: Never Again

Her mother had told her that samba unleashes the spirit from its inner chains, and bursts out into the light and soul of carnival. That was why everyone showed who they are by their dancing, and what motivated them to meet new acquaintances. Those who were hidden and chose to restrain their soul were unkempt and tempted to veil from the rest of the world while the others burst with the keen colours of joyous celebration. Maybe that was what Nigel was, Viorica pondered. The chick had been effortlessly lying against the warmth of her Mama's tummy, her head curling up to match the length of Jewel's sapphirine-plumaged neck. Had Nigel been merciless? Or had he restrained the beat of his own heart?

But then, what drove him down the path of insanity? Hatred, or sadness? Depression, perhaps?

His heart might have been heavy with a burden of knowledge. But knowledge of what? Of what "pretty birds" had done to him? Of what he had done to "pretty birds"?

Viorica, with her gossamer coat of shining Caribbean plumage, had no idea why she was thinking about this tale of her Mama's enemy. Nor did she know why she was creating excuses for him to be "good". Pfft. She probably just couldn't believe his actions and his pure, solid hatred for the cause of his T.V. show.

The baby chick rolled her eyes in contempt. Why couldn't he just give up the fact that he had lost his place on that stupid television show? Why did he have to take out his impulsive anger out on the rest of those eight million, beautifully plumaged dames? Could he not have serenely resolved his own issue by taking a breath, counting to three, then cooling off like her Papa had taught her?

Or had Nigel even had a Papa?

All of these vacuous inquiries baffled her. Didn't little Viorica know better from her maternal parent's stories? Beings like that never change. There was no hope for them. They would be terrible forever and live their own miserable lives, striving to be nothing but villainous creatures with horrible minds.

Her heart skipped a beat at a theory- Nigel sounded even sicker and additionally sadistic than the proposition. He would definitely never change. He would continuously live his sweet nightmares, enjoying every moment when one was gasp in pain. _He_ was to blame for everything! _He_ took _everything_ from Blu, and involuntarily gave it back! He was vile and bitter and stupid!

And yet…

Try as she might, her pessimistic efforts were all for naught. Anything could've happened; better yet, everything has its purpose. Everything happens for a reason; therefore, it strengthened her faith. But why is her temperament afflicting her to think this way? She should hate him- he tried to kill her parents! Viorica grit her beak and flashed her face down. Try as she might to feel that anger, there was nothing but love and compassion. He, unknowingly, actually brought her parents together; he was the reason she was here, breathing, smiling and laughing in the here and now.

In that case, she was uncertain whether to be grateful or hateful. If he hadn't interfered with her parents' affair, would she be alive? Would Blu even be alive, in reference to her mother's great temper? Mmm… Maybe not. Therefore, she wouldn't be alive. But nor would Blu, if Nigel _had_ interfered…

Her parents never told her the fate of this 'Nigel'. Was he alive? Was he defunct? Was he sickly or was he in good health, silently devising a plot for revenge? A shiver traveled down her spine as the chick dug deeper into the warmth of her Mama. "Ma," she whimpered softly. Jewel's Caribbean eyes flickered open wearily, looking back to her baby, which curled comfortingly against her long, graceful neck. Viorica stared up at her with pitiful eyes. "Mom… is the bad guy alive?" when a gaze of perplexity cleansed her mama's eyes, Viorica pressed on. "You know… who was it… Nigel?"

A strange look clouded the blue macaw's cerulean eyes. Jewel glowered a bit, her sapphire eyes slitting carefully into two small orbs. A huff escaped her throat. "You woke me up for that?" she grumbled, flopping herself to sit up. With a flounce of her cobalt wings, Viorica was suddenly perched happily and securely on her mother's lap. "Look. I know nothing for certain, but I do know one thing," the female macaw gently canoodled the chick's face with her beak. "If he is alive, then he wouldn't have gotten out without a scar to remember it. If he dare try and come back, I'll claw his eyes out, 'kay?"

Was Viorica supposed to believe the fact that her mother was not only going to attempt to assail this omnipotent enemy, but also promising a brutal, vicious defence? "_What?!_" she squeaked in shock, her cerulean blue eyes widened at the height of full moons. Jewel winced at the reaction she afflicted and glanced away in mortification and shame, her beautiful Caribbean plumage askew in embarrassment.

"Uh… Eheh? Sorry, that came out wrong." With a light, rosy shade of pink dappling her cheeks, Jewel flushed the blush from her complexity and shook her head of the water's dye to clear it. "That's what I told him once…" she elucidated, giving a small smile. "I didn't mean it in a quite literal way- it _was_ a warning, though…"

Viorica's heart slowed in relief. With eyes that were once full of alarm were reinstated with comprehension. Being a chick, it was dangerously complicated to understand the meaning of her mother's phrases, especially when they were not only disgustingly aggressive, but also cruel… But hey, the female macaw _was_ a _tomboy_… "Oh…" the fledgling felt a wave of cool resentment travel down her spine- but for serving what purpose? For hating Nigel for the pain he brought her family? For detesting his malicious personality- that of which she had come to know from her parent's stories? How he was merciless, or crude, and was unspeakably, horribly persistent in his aggressive tasks?

Or was it something… more? Like, less than hate, but more of a fierce protection that a mother shared for her cherished child? Did Nigel have someone to love him, or was he alone, with the world against him, mocking him everywhere he turned?

"Mommy…?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Was Nigel ever… good…?"

Jewel's eyes softened- was it pity? Pity, compassion, or…? Hungrily, the baby searched those dithering cerulean eyes for a sign of something- but in seconds, the emotion was gone, reinstated with a cold, hard fact. "I don't know." The reply was thoroughly unfaithful and she lied straight through her teeth- or beak- but how was Jewel supposed to explain, with all this pain surging through her heart? Inauspiciously, Viorica detected the lie immediately and leaned forward, hungry for more and addition-like information. "Oh, Viorica…"

…

…

"_Let go of me!" yelping, she was hurled upside down, burly talons gripping her own. A cackle echoed through the cool night air, as if on its own, chuckling in amusement at her demise. Jewel could've sworn she'd heard a cry of alarm- specifically, Pedro's- cut the silence, and looked around to no avail. Her attacker, assailer and smuggler grinned down at the struggling bundle of Caribbean dyed plumage. _

"_Temper, temper. We are going to a parade, my dear— and everyone… _loves_… a _parade_." His voice sent a cool shiver down her spine, but she nevertheless fought with beak and claw. _

"_**NO**! Let GO of me!" Parades generally filled her with fear- this one especially. They left dames so vulnerable to smuggling. "I hate parades! Forget it!" Her beak sank into his talons- which was quite the struggle, seeing as she was helplessly dangling upside down… but with the right angle, Jewel could swing back and hurl her body upright once more. Nigel gave a sneer and released one of his talons- the one she bit viciously- and twisted her wing, forcing her back._

_The blue macaw had no choice but to admit defeat._

_Pleased at Jewel's serene give-in to him overpowering her strength, the omnipotent cockatoo sailed the night. Jewel snarled silently and cursed his well-being, hoping he would grow sick one day. That way, he could injure others no longer- and prevent others' demise. _

_She was so caught up in her reveries that the angelic-plumed macaw nearly failed to notice something bizarre- every once in a momentum, her captor's feathers would ripple along his stomach. She knew what it was; Jewel experienced it when she was uneasy or afraid. But this guy? No. The piece just didn't fit the puzzle. A cool wave enveloped her. What was he up to?_

_There was silence for what felt like hours._

"_Mmmmmm." Finally, something rumbled softly in his throat._

_Jewel was livid. "What, you gonna start throwing your stupid mockeries?" Nigel's grip tightened drastically, and she bit her tongue hard to disguise her pain._

_Her thoughts ran to Blu. Was he okay? Did he find out what happened? Her heart tightened and accelerated at their recent argument. Without acknowledging it, a tear dribbled down her delicate cerulean cheek and fell into the deepening darkness of the land below. _

"_He shouldn't have communicated like that of a vicious manner…" Nigel seemed to be talking to himself. Rolling her Caribbean dyed eyes, Jewel snorted and had no choice but to listen to his useless ramblings._

"_To bring much pain… the useless, flightless bird was struck by sorrow."_

"_By sorrow, he knew very well that he could never be with you, pretty bird…" Jewel perked up in shock when she realized that she was being spoken to. Her eyes extended, to their beautiful cobalt limits, and she found herself drinking in every word. "That is why he began his disconcerting communication…" Nigel's grip somehow, with every moment, softened until she was just dangling from his claws like dead meat. _

_It was at that second she realized that he was shaking hard, so very hard. When he tilted his head to meet her upside down gaze, tears were swimming hot in his eyes. "Promise me," He growled, "that you will never let it happen again. It cannot interfere with your relationship." His maple brown eyes were shimmering with soft light in the moon. Then, he turned his head away. "Never…" he whispered. "Never again."_

_Jewel, being so distressed by his tempestuous actions, became conscious that he was begging for her not to let it repeat itself- because… it must have happened… before he was who he is now._

…

…

"I think…" Jewel said quietly to her child, "that there was a time where he had love and affection, and even a mate… but it all fell apart by something."

Viorica nodded, sleepily rubbing her eyes. She knew that it was to her satisfactory. Yawning, she fell back against the comfort of Jewel's chest and both lay silently, clouded by thoughts of sleep.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE

Sorry for the lack of updating- I hit a really bad writing block. But, I'm slowly losing it! So, have hope and please reviw to help ease this stupid block! XD


End file.
